<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crimson Rain by iamhighondumbbitchjuice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363209">Crimson Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamhighondumbbitchjuice/pseuds/iamhighondumbbitchjuice'>iamhighondumbbitchjuice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Shit Ton of Rain, Fluff, I really dont know what else to tag this, M/M, Rain, eren yeager really wants it to rain, im pretty damn bad at tagging as is obvious, levi has weather powers for some reason, this idea popped into my head so i thought why tf not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamhighondumbbitchjuice/pseuds/iamhighondumbbitchjuice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager <em>really</em> loves the rain</p><p>And Levi notices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crimson Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so um a few things before we start I guess hehe:</p><p>1. Eren's 20 and Levi's 30 in this fic, I never want to write anything with underage x very much not underage relationships, and since I couldn't really implement their ages into the story I thought I'd just let you know like this, it doesn't really change anything so don't worry about that.<br/>2. This is only rated T because of Levi's extensive list of swear words so blame him and his potty mouth for that &gt;:^0<br/>3. This is like the least important thing ever and it basically has nothing to do with the story, but because I'm pretty sure that the writer preferred to have Hange be gender neutral or at least not given any labels like 'he' or 'she' I decided to go with 'they'. They're only mentioned like once but I thought I'd let ya know.<br/>4. If you're here from my ongoing fic: I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in so long, I'm literally not able to write anything apart from one-shots lmao, school is kicking my butt and writer's block is very present. I know those are weak excuses but it's the truth, I'm so so sorry.</p><p>That's it, enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was turning crimson as the sun slowly set behind rolling green hills. </p><p>And as Eren stood here - on the roof of the Survey Corps' headquarters - it was almost easy to pretend that there weren’t titans lurking in every dark corner, waiting behind the walls ready to attack whenever the people inside accidentally let their guards down. </p><p>He was so mesmerized by the beautiful sky that he didn’t notice how someone behind him slipped onto the roof stealthily. </p><p>Eren sighed to himself as he felt the last remaining slivers of sunlight seep into his skin, trying to make their way to his bones. He was humanity’s last hope, and pretending that life was even remotely okay wasn’t going to take that fact away. </p><p>He of all people didn’t have the luxury to pretend. </p><p>“Still… ,” Eren whispered, so softly that only the wind could’ve possibly heard it. “I wish it would rain tomorrow.”</p><p>Rain made it easier to pretend: easier than any sunset ever could. </p><p>The persistent, monotone ticking of droplets always brought him in a trance: taking him away from a world where he could transform into his worst enemy, away from a world where oceans were faraway fantasies, away from being trapped in the ever constricting border of walls. </p><p>Eren didn’t notice how the figure behind him slipped away again, leaving him to think underneath the new-found stars in peace.</p><p>                                                                                                                                                         --</p><p>“Shit!”</p><p>Jean’s curses rang through the halls as he frantically ran towards the doors that led outside. </p><p>“You have to be fucking kidding me!”</p><p>“What’s up with horseface?” Eren asked, smirking at seeing his rival in such disarray. </p><p>A last loud ‘Fuck!’ before Jean slammed the doors closed behind him with an echoing bang that made most people in the hallway cringe. </p><p>Mikasa shrugged, indifferent, as she continued scrubbing her spot on the wall clean. “Left clean cloth outside to dry, not expecting the rain to settle in.”</p><p>“The Captain will kill him,” Eren said, snickering, before he suddenly realized something else, his soft laugh fading away. “Rain… ,” he whispered. </p><p>Mikasa looked at him and frowned. “Are you--”</p><p>“It rains?” </p><p>Mikasa's frown deepened, now barely a centimeter between her brows. "Yes, why wouldn't it?"</p><p>Eren didn't answer, instead he ran to the doors that Jean had just disappeared through and opened them with one big swoosh. </p><p>The sky was a strange dark gray: almost as dark as it was at midnight, yet that wasn't the most fascinating part.</p><p>No, the most fascinating part was the pouring rain. </p><p>It trickled down from the ramparts and it burst from the sky, falling freely onto Eren's face. </p><p>Somewhere in the far distance there was Jean's scream, muffled by the all encompassing sound of droplets profusely hitting the earth's surface. </p><p>It was <em>so</em> beautiful: in every sense of the word.</p><p>Eren couldn't stop the breathless laughter from escaping his throat as he vaguely registered Mikasa yelling something about 'catching a cold' behind him. </p><p>Instead of listening to her, probably, very true words, he lifted his face upwards, to the sky, letting the water stream over his face in small rivulets: forming droplets in his lashes and trickling past his now cold blue lips. </p><p>It was wonderful and Eren couldn't give less of a damn about what the people watching him were thinking right now: he was free, if only for a second. </p><p>A strong hand suddenly gripped his collar and Eren was turned to stare into calculating gray eyes. </p><p>Before Eren properly realized <em>who</em> he was staring at, he had already softly whispered a sentence scarily akin to 'Your eyes are the colour of the sky' under his breath. </p><p>He swore he saw the eyes widen, before sheer mortification overtook Eren, for this was Captain Levi he was spluttering nonsense to, of all people. </p><p>Eren quickly averted his eyes and murmured a soft apology, before the Captain suddenly spoke up, cutting right through Eren's soft words. "Are you really just going to stand out here like an absolute moron?" Levi's nose scrunched up in disdain. "Get inside, before your dumbass catches some sort of disease that infects us all." </p><p>"But sir...the rain," Eren whispered, because apparently he had a death wish, talking back to the Captain, as he looked at the droplets hammering down on the lawn. </p><p>Levi frowned as he forced Eren to look back at him with a harsh movement of his hand. "You will have time to stare at the rain like an imbecile later, for now, there are tasks that need to be fulfilled."</p><p>"What if the rain stops before I have time?"</p><p>"It won't, now, what the fuck are you still standing around for?! Go clean the damn castle!"</p><p>"All of it sir?"</p><p>All the Captain had to do was shoot a glare that spelled death at him, before Eren scurried back into the dry halls of the castle to grab the cleaning supplies. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                    --</p><p>As it turned out: the Captain had been right, because the rain was still equally as vicious when Eren was done with cleaning. </p><p>It was deep in the night and the moonlight shone through the foggy windows by the time Eren had finally finished: he had cleaned the whole castle up to Levi's scary standards which had taken him the whole day. Strangely though, as he was cleaning he had barely seen the Captain, normally Levi never missed an opportunity to bark about small spots of dirt at Eren, but today, today wasn’t normally apparently, for Levi wasn’t here.</p><p>Softly, Eren made his way through the halls to the roof, his footsteps bouncing off the walls, his own shadow stretching and shrinking in the light of the passing torches. No one was wandering the halls except for him - not even a stray Sasha looking for food- Eren mentally added it to the list of strange things that had happened that day. </p><p>Surprisingly, when he cautiously pulled at the narrow door that led to the roof, Eren noticed that it wasn’t, in fact, locked, which was rather strange, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered when it came to seeing the rain, he just <em>had</em> to see it, <em>had</em> to be distracted again. </p><p>He stormed outside, albeit as quietly as possible, making sure that no one could hear his footsteps on the rough stones. Immediately as he stepped outside: the rain hit his face and as he made his way to the ramparts to lean against them, he felt his clothes getting soaked. </p><p>On any other occasion he would’ve hated for his clothes to be wet, but now, now it was amazing.</p><p>There was not a star in the sky: only dark clouds and slivers of straining moonlight, it was the best view Eren could possibly have. </p><p>And right then and there, at the mercy of a thousand tiny droplets, Eren felt his eyes droop closed. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                          --</p><p> </p><p>When Eren woke up the rain had stopped, although the sky was still gray, pointing to more rain later, and he felt giddy. Never had he experienced so much rainfall before. </p><p>The happy feeling suddenly faded into confusion, though, when he noticed the thick, warm, green cloak covering him, a wing logo on the back and shielding Eren from the wind hitting his wet skin. </p><p>
  <em>Where had that come from?</em>
</p><p>It hadn’t been there when he had fallen asleep otherwise it would’ve been absolutely soaked by now, so someone had to have seen him here and gave him their cloak to warm him up. </p><p>
  <em>But who?</em>
</p><p>Maybe it was Mikasa or Armin, although it would seem more logical for them to just wake him up and hoist him back to his room, Connie and Sasha would’ve probably drawn something on his face in his sleep - and when Eren stared into a puddle at his own reflection, he could confirm this wasn't the case - Hange would’ve have prodded him around but it was hard to imagine them giving him their cloak, and Jean was so unlikely that Eren refused to even consider that as a valid option. </p><p>So, the question of who had given him the cloak remained for the rest of the day, as he tried to look for someone who wasn’t wearing theirs. </p><p>In the end, Eren realized it was hopeless to even keep looking and just gave up, hanging the cloak up near the front door for anyone who might own it to come and get. Of course Eren kept a watchful eye on the cloak, hoping that whoever it belonged to came to get it soon. </p><p>He kept a watchful eye out for <em>so</em> long.</p><p>Until he was distracted by the rain. </p><p>Suddenly, outside, the rain started pouring down again and Eren looked to it in wonder, completely distracted by the way the droplets hit the increasingly foggy window. </p><p>By the time Eren had the presence of mind to look back at the cloak, it was gone. </p><p>He muttered a soft curse underneath his breath and moved his stare back to the window only to realize that the rain had stopped again. Eren couldn't help but feel like he had been tricked. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                 --</p><p>"Earth to fucker! Hello, are you there, you imbecile?!" </p><p>"Huh?" Eren murmured dumbly as he turned away from the rain outside to the person addressing him. </p><p>It was Levi.</p><p>Shit. </p><p>Slowly the world started coming back to Eren: It was the next day, they were in training, he had just ignored Captain Levi and now he was surely going to taste the sweet release of death. </p><p>"Any particular reason that you're staring at the window like an absolute dumbass?" Levi asked, masking his anger with a thin layer of calm. </p><p>"Um… ," Eren said. "The rain, sir?"</p><p>Levi's brows moved up a bit in a slight crease. "Right, and is there a reason why I would give a fuck?" And somehow even though the Captain's words were harsh, his tone was subdued, as if he didn't quite mean what he was saying. Strange. He never sounded like that.</p><p>Eren furrowed his brows but answered honestly nonetheless.  "There is no reason, sir."</p><p>The Captain sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingertips in annoyance. "Correct, now pay attention if you don't want to die, Yeager."</p><p>Eren's eyes immediately flicked to the Captain's face in alarm. "Yes sir!"</p><p>                                                                                                                                                 --</p><p>Later, that evening, it was still raining and Eren was, yet again, standing on the castle's roof, leaning backwards on the ramparts.</p><p>As the night progressed Eren felt his eyes close once again, wet eyelashes dropping small droplets on his already soaked cheekbones.</p><p>The stormy sky seemed to be soothing him.</p><p>                                                                                                                                                --</p><p>When Eren woke up, he, yet again, found that there was a perfectly dry cloak draped across his shoulders, shielding him from the wind. </p><p>"What the--," Eren murmured as he grabbed the cloak's fabric tightly and held it up in the sunlight. "Where do you keep coming from?" </p><p>The cloak, of course, stayed silent, and Eren looked around frantically, as if searching for the person responsible for leaving it there. </p><p>That day Eren, yet again, hung the cloak near the door and watched it faithfully. This time he refused to be even remotely distracted by anything, never taking his eyes off the green cloth.</p><p>Until Armin and Mikasa were suddenly calling him from down the hall.</p><p>Eren made the fatal mistake of turning and looking in the direction of the sound and by the time he turned back to the cloak; it was gone. </p><p><em>Again</em>.</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p>Determination flared alive inside Eren as he thought of a plan to catch the person that apparently kept cleverly escaping him. </p><p>Eren started to wonder about this person who kept secretly leaving him their cloak, <em>Would they… ?</em></p><p>Eren smirked to himself as his plan started to gain form in his mind. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                --</p><p>It had been raining for four days straight now and Eren’s friends were starting to complain about the heavy rainfall. Well… Eren’s friends <em>and</em> Jean.</p><p>“You have to be fucking me! Again?!” Jean yelled, viciously staring up at the sky as if he was going to kill the rain itself. Eren rolled his eyes. “Four days in a damn row! Rain has never lasted this long before, <em>never</em>.” Jean was waving his hand around frantically and even Armin had started to look concerned for his mental wellbeing. “What made the gods of rain decide that this was a good idea?! Fuck you guys up there! Fuck you! You hear me?!" Jean was screaming up at the sky now, glaring at the dark clouds, a manic glint in his eyes. </p><p>Eren leaned into Mikasa, effectively whispering into her ear. "Is he okay you think?"</p><p>Before Mikasa could answer though, Jean pinned his glare on him, walking towards him with long strides and a finger pointed at Eren's chest. "You know what?! No! I'm not fucking okay!" Jean's finger was now prodding at Eren's chest and Eren shot it one unimpressed look before swatting the finger away. </p><p>"What in the everloving fuck is going on here?" A cold voice rang through the hall, making everyone - even Jean - quiet down immediately.</p><p>Everyone in the room turned in the direction of the voice simultaneously: each and every one of them sporting a guilty look and wide eyes as the <em>Captain's</em> eyes zeroed in on Jean looming over Eren, a dangerous glint on Levi's normally apathetic face, taking the image before him in. </p><p>Eventually, after a few beats of tense silence had passed, the Captain broke eye contact and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well then what are you ant fuckers standing around for? Get to work, the castle isn't going to clean itself."</p><p>After that the group dispersed murmuring among themselves, and Eren swore he heard Sasha mutter something along the lines of 'ant fuckers? seriously?' underneath her breath. </p><p>And just like that: the day passed in a blur of cleaning. </p><p>Until it was, yet again, night. </p><p>Eren smirked as he made his way to the roof, his plan to catch what he had dubbed 'the cloak bringer' clear in his mind. </p><p>The rain was falling freely, pouring onto Eren's hands and curling around his fingers in small streams. It dripped from his hair and onto his shoulders, completely drenching him in cold water. </p><p>Eren loved every second of it. </p><p>Now, as he stood under the pouring rain, he wished that he could be one of the droplets: of no importance in the sea of thousands, yet <em>so</em> free.</p><p>Eren smiled and leaned against the ramparts as he did every night lately; it was a wonder that he hadn't caught a cold yet really.</p><p>The only thing that made this time different from all the others was that he didn't, in fact, fall asleep, instead he was watching the world through his lashes, waiting. </p><p>He didn't know what amount of time had passed before he <em>finally</em> saw someone move in the shadows, making their way towards Eren calmly. The person in question was cloaked, shielding themselves from the rain as they raised one hand from under the cloak waving it at the sky. </p><p>As soon as the cloaked person had moved their hand towards the sky, the rain had stopped immediately, the clouds disappearing without so much as a hitch, leaving only the clear stars behind. </p><p>
  <em>What in the--</em>
</p><p>The cloaked person turned towards Eren now, hood still covering his face, shielding the person from sight. </p><p>The person heaved a <em>very</em> heavy sigh and murmured a few curses, before speaking up in a scarily recognizable voice. "Of course you're also here. I should just start bringing two cloaks with me."</p><p>Then, slowly, the person started taking their cloak off, revealing themselves under the watchful gaze of a thousand stars: the moonlight seemed to take a liking to their pale skin, reflecting off of it weakly as ink black hair and silver eyes pierced the night. </p><p>Holy <em>shit</em> .</p><p><em>Levi</em> draped his cloak across Eren's shoulders and just as the man was about to turn away, Eren grabbed his wrist, making the man spin back around with narrowed eyes. </p><p>"It's you," Eren breathed out. </p><p>"It's me," Levi answered, if the Captain was surprised by Eren's apparent being awake, he didn't show it.</p><p>Eren, without even really noticing, started tracing his fingers across Levi's face, trailing the moonlight that was dancing on his skin. "Fuck," Eren murmured, still in slight awe. "How did you do that?"</p><p>"The rain?" Levi asked, no venom to his voice, for once. </p><p>Eren hummed in wordless agreement. </p><p>"I don't know, I just did."</p><p>Eren gave the Captain a deadpan stare before bursting out into loud, bordering on hysterical,  giggles. "You don't know how--," he started before immediately cutting himself off with even more laughter. </p><p>"Does it really matter, though?" the Captain asked, voice calm as ever. "In the end it matters that I did it, not how."</p><p>Eren immediately quieted down once the Captain's words registered. He mulled the words over in his mind, thoughtfully reminiscing about the potential truth they spoke. </p><p>Eventually Eren came to a conclusion and shrugged. "I guess so."</p><p>"So why did you let it rain for four days in a row when you could've apparently stopped it all along?" Eren asked after a beat of silence.</p><p>The Captain rolled his eyes in slight irritation. "Are you really <em>that</em> dense Yeager?" Levi sighed in defeat when Eren kept staring at him, clearly confused. "I did it for you, you moron."</p><p>"For me? Why?" A million questions were piling up in Eren's head: all pressing against his skull, wanting to get out. </p><p>The Captain smiled slightly, an amused expression washing over his face.<br/>
Shrugging, he said, "Because you seemed to like it."</p><p>Eren's eyes stretched impossibly wide as the realization of what Levi had meant hit him with a force. </p><p>Instead of giving Levi a million confessions in return he simply asked, "Can you make it rain again?"</p><p>Levi frowned but waved his hand at the sky nonetheless, not asking Eren why quite yet.</p><p>Immediately the rain started pouring again, forming droplets in their hair and in no time soaking the once dry green cloak around Eren's shoulders. The water drenched them, making Eren laugh out loud, letting the droplets trace his fingers. </p><p>Before Eren could get too distracted by the rain though, he pulled himself back to the task at hand. "I've always wanted to do this under the rain."</p><p>Levi creased his eyebrows lightly, seemingly confused, but before he could properly ask what Eren meant he was rudely cut off. </p><p>By a pair of <em>very</em> soft lips.</p><p>Eren smiled into the makeshift kiss, before pulling back a bit: green eyes shining straight into gray ones. "Thank you."</p><p>And this time it was Levi that kissed <em>Eren</em>. </p><p>Later that night Levi got rid of the rain, letting the stars come out again. Eren and Levi were lying on the roof, Levi's arm draped loosely across Eren's chest as he faced him. </p><p>The stars were abnormally clear now, shining brighter than they'd ever done before, or, just maybe that was just because Eren liked to think they did. </p><p>"Have I told you that you look beautiful in the rain?" Eren asked, looking at Levi lazily, eyelids almost drooping closed. </p><p>Instead of replying with words Levi simply looked up at the sky and waved at it again. </p><p>And just like that: the rain was pouring down. Both Eren's and Levi's laughter mingling with the sound of a thousand monotone droplets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed :) Feedback of any kind is always welcome, I would love to hear what you thought hehe. Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read this, I truly appreciate it!! </p><p>Have a fantastic rest of your night/day, see ya next time !!! :))</p><p>-Amber</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>